gangsofboomtownfandomcom-20200216-history
Duel Gunfight
Duel Gunfight is a massive PvP strategy found in ''Ghost Town in Gangs of Boomtown. Shortly refered as Duel, players fight against other players all around the world. Duel Gunfights depends on certain factors. These factors are:- ''- Draw Speed of the equipped Gun. (Includes weapon attributes and related skills)'' ''- Damage of the equipped Gun. (Includes weapon attributes and related skills) '' ''- Game Luck. (In-Game Chances of win or loss). (Also includes the calculation of all the attributes and results obtained in the first phase and the second phase).'' ::: ''In Brief:-'' :: The System behind the duel is split in three parts. These parts, formally, are called phases. These phases are:- ::: - In the first phase, the system calculates weapons' draw speed based on your gun and "QUICK DRAW" skill inorder to determine if a headshot takes place in the next phase (i.e., the second phase). ::: - In the second phase, the winner of the quick draw gets to try and obtain a headshot. The value is derived from your weapons' bonus (better weapon, better headshot chances) and from your "Headshot:Revolver" and "Headshot:Rifles and Shotguns" skill. After calculating your headshot bonus, there is an interval "DICE ROLL" which establishes your chances for an instant win. ::: - If the dice roll failed in the previous phase (i.e., the secong phase), the system then proceeds to the third and final phase. Here it gathers all the attributes from the weapons (revolvers, rifles or shotguns), skills (Headshot:Revolver, Headshot:Rifles and Shotguns, Quick Draw! and Dodge City) and other related prevalent attributes ( Weapon Damage, Headshot odds and Draw speed) and then calculates the chances of a win. : Duels fought against another player is often promising. It rewards a player, upon winning a fight, the items that are required to upgrade the ''Guns of Boomtown Building. Items acquired after a successive duel can be of various. These items are:- *Scarf *Heart *Finger *Broken Bone (or formally, BONE) *Hand : There are chances that these items will not appear or be obtained despite a successive duel fight. '' Duels are fought in Ghost Town or in your neighbour's Boomtown. Level difficulty is mentioned before a duel to assist player to interpret the outcome of the battle. However, the duels that can be fought by a certain player is limited to their ammo present. The number of possible duels a player can indulge is with respect to the number of ammo a player has got. Moreover, this ammo limit can be increased or hindered either by making payments in the Gangs of Boomtown local shop icon (green in colour) with gold bars or by waiting one hour for the ammo regeneration. Certain losses are desired ironically. This is where a high level player, with higher level of skill and equipped with quick draw speed gun, looses in duel gunfight with a low level player having lower skills and least draw speed gun equipped. The reason for this is '''GUN MALFUNCTION'. This is a term that is refered when a gun is drawn quick but does not fire in time. This is often noticed by players. It is due to this malfunction, the higher level player is unable to set complete confidence of winning a duel against a low level player. But this is also set by the game developers and game programmers for a reason. It is so, that the higher level players does not always win duels. This is because, if they had to win duels, they would receive items that are associated with duels. These items are given above. It will be a type of exploitation as these items are required for the Guns of Boomtown Building upgrade. Inorder to prevent or mitigate this case, the developers or programmers promote GUN MALFUNCTION. Category:Content